Kerry Shale
Kerry Shale (born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, June 17th, 1958) is a Canadian actor who provides voices for the US and UK narrations of Thomas & Friends. He also voices in many other children's shows including, "Roary the Racing Car", "Dennis the Menace", "Budgie the Little Helicopter", and "Tinga Tinga Tales". Television credits include, "Not Going Out", "Love Soup", "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes", "Doctor Who", and "Red Dwarf". He even narrated the US and Canadian version of "The Transporters" of which all the episodes were released direct to DVD in 2007. He has also lent his voice to many video games, including: "Driver: San Francisco", "A Dog's Life", "Tomb Raider Chronicles", "Big Mutha Truckers", and "Lego City Undercover". He has also appeared in many films and radio programmes. He also narrated two stories for Frabbri's "Once Upon a Time" series of audio books. Voices US * Henry * Gordon * James (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Bash * Scruff * Harold * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Sir Lowham Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Photographer * Farmer Trotter * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (Time For a Story and A Blooming Mess only) * A Railway Inspector (Thomas in Charge) * The Railway Coal Inspector * A Tree Specialist (Happy Birthday Sir!) * A Workman at Ulfstead Castle * Some Quarry Workers (Blue Mountain Mystery and Signals Crossed) * Some Dock Workers (Blue Mountain Mystery and Emily Saves the World) * A Rail Worker (Marion and the Pipe) * Some Search and Rescue Centre workers (Diesel's Ghostly Christmas) UK/US * Diesel (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) * 'Arry * Bert (fourteenth and fifteenth seasons) * Some Groaning Passengers (Calm Down Caitlin) * A Zoo Keeper (UK; Not Now, Charlie! only - US; seventeenth season onwards) * The Man on the Bridge (Who's Geoffrey?) AUS/NZ * Mr. Percival (Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger only) Trivia * He, Simon Fisher-Becker and Glenn Wrage appeared in the same series of "Doctor Who". Olivia Colman,John Hurt, Michael Brandon, Tom Stourton, Martin Sherman, Nigel Plaskitt and Miranda Raison also had roles on the show. Togo Igawa also had a role in one of its spin-offs "Torchwood". Maggie Ollerenshawalso worked on an audio drama based on "Doctor Who". Diego Brizzi, Tesshō Genda and Dariusz Odijaalso did dubbings for the show. * Both he and TUGS voice actor John Baddeley voiced characters from "Dennis the Menace and Gnasher". * He, along with TUGS voice actors Timothy Bateson and Sean Barrett provided voices for the Goblins in "Labyrinth". * Shale has voiced characters in "The Amazing World of Gumball," alongside Teresa Gallagher and Rupert Degas * He, Rob Rackstraw, and Tim Whitnall worked on "Roary the Racing Car". * He and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Scott McNeil both voiced Umekichi from "Ultimate Teacher". * He, along with David Holt and Jules de Jongh voiced characters in "Puppeteer". * Both he and David Menkin voiced characters together on "Arthur Christmas". * Both he and Bruno Coronel voiced Bobert from "The Amazing World of Gumball" in their respective languages. * Both he and Rupert Degas voiced characters in "Mr. Bean: the Animated Series". Christopher Skala is also an executive producer in the series. Category:Voice Actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast